(1) Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to tanks for transporting compressed liquified gasses and more particularly to baffles to prevent surging.
(2) Description of the Prior Art.
Compressed liquified gasses are common commodities of commerce. Liquified petroleum gasses and ammonia are two examples. Safety as well as regulations require that a tank containing such a product have the top left for vapor space above the liquid. Also, when making deliveries, the tank is partially filled.
Having the tank only partially filled causes a surging problem of the liquid. Customarily these tanks are long and cylindrical having a length many times their diameter. Therefore, the principal surging problem is to prevent the liquid from surging forward and aft. Many baffles have been designed for this purpose. Normally these baffles are attached to the bottom of the tank, forming obstacles for workmen in the tank at times of construction, maintenance and repair. Normally these baffles are transverse the tank which prevents the liquid from surging forward and back, but do nothing to prevent the liquid from shifting laterally.
Transporting these liquids, particularly on the highway, present a problem of lateral shifting. As the transport truck moves along the highway, it is necessary to move from one lane to another and around curves. These maneuvers cause the liquid to shift or slosh. Workers in the field have attempted to solve this long standing problem. E. G. Kramer, U.S. Pat. No. 1,462,347, suggested using longitudinal baffles or surge plates within the tank to prevent this lateral surging.